Zabawki
by Pastisz
Summary: Kontynuacja "Szkicy", paring należy traktować z pewnym przymrużeniem oka. Będzie trochę poważniej... Albo i nie.
1. Wstęp: Zima w środku lata

Załamanie pogody przyszło nagle. Zbyt nagle. Pogodne niebo zasnuły ciężkie, ołowiane chmury a letnie kwiaty padły, ścięte mrozem. Wracająca rowerem z pracy młoda nauczycielka zatrzymała się gwałtownie na prowadzącej do jej domu gruntowej drodze. Na jej oczach przyległa do drogi łąka pokryła się szronem, a na jej środku powietrze zgęstniało i zaczęło falować niepokojąco. Chwilę później pierwszy z wysłanych w stronę wykrytej na radarach anomalii samochodów zatrzymał się tuż obok, wzbijając chmurę zmarzniętego pyłu.

- Prosimy się odsunąć. To sprawa bezpieczeństwa narodowego – oznajmił agent w czarnym garniturze, pokazując legitymację.

Kobieta nie słyszała dotąd o S.H.I.E.L.D, ale była zbyt zaskoczona, by podważać autorytet nieznajomego.

- Odprowadzę panią do domu – zaoferował ten łagodnie, podczas gdy wokół parkowały kolejne czarne samochody, a grupa techników zaczynała stawiać barierki wokół zamarzniętej łąki. Z chmur zaczął padać śnieg.

Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, ale ruszyła się z miejsca dopiero, gdy ujął ją pod ramię. Powietrze na środku łąki zaczęło jarzyć się jadowitą zielenią. Agenci wylali się z samochodów, otaczając otwierający się portal. Gdy pojawiła się w nim nadludzko wysoka postać, od razu została wymierzona w nią broń. Kolejny samochód zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Nick Fury wyszedł ze swojej terenówki szybkim krokiem, od razu kierując się do wnętrza kordonu.

- Stać! - rozkazał, widząc białą szarfę przewiązaną na skos przez pierś wychodzącego z portalu jotuna. - To emisariusz.

Lodowy Olbrzym uśmiechnął się, ukazując białe zęby, ostre jak u drapieżnego zwierzęcia.

- Pozdrowienia od naszego władcy, Nicku Fury – powiedział, patrząc na ciemnoskórego czerwonymi oczami. - Jestem Liulfr, herold króla Jotunhaimu. Mój pan chce zawrzeć pokój z królestwem Midgardu. Wskaż mi zatem ludzi, którzy władni są omówić jego warunki.

- Król Jotunhaimu? - zapytał Fury, dając znak swoim ludziom, by schowali broń. - Kto nim jest? Jak brzmi imię „twojego pana"?

- Loki. Loki Laufeyson.

XXX

Wiadomość, gdy zdjęto z niej klauzurę tajności, obiegła świat w przeciągu kilku minut. Loki, zbrodniarz spod Manhattanu, nie tylko chciał znów pojawić się na Ziemi, ale też podawał się za władcę innej planety. I jako taki chciał zawrzeć pakt z przedstawicielami rządów wszystkich ziemskich krajów (a przynajmniej z większością), zapewniając współpracę między nimi, a tajemniczym, mrocznym królestwem Jorunhaimu. Najbardziej zaś zależało mu na pokoju z USA i – jeśli wierzyć wysłanemu przez niego posłowi – gotów był w tym celu na liczne ustępstwa, łącznie z wypłaceniem solidnych odszkodowań wszystkim poszkodowanym w bitwie o Manhattan. Oczywiście prywatnie, ponieważ, co Liulfr podkreślił kilkukrotnie, Jego Wysokość nie chciał, by jego osobistymi winami obarczano naród, którego został przywódcą.

Wstępne rozmowy były długie. Poseł prawie dwa miesiące cierpliwie dyskutował z kolejnymi ludźmi – najpierw z przedstawicielami S.H.I.E.L.D którzy zajęli się nim troskliwie od samej chwili przyjazdu, później z wysłannikami prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, na koniec z dziennikarzami. Tym ostatnim wyznał, że jest mu strasznie gorąco i nie może doczekać się powrotu do domu, gdzie czeka na niego żona i dwie córki.

Wreszcie ustalono warunki porozumienia, termin jego podpisania i wszystkie wynikające ze względów bezpieczeństwa jego obwarowania. Wczesną jesienią Loki Laufeyson oficjalnie został wpuszczony do Białego Domu. Nikt nie zginął. Postawieni na nogi Avengers przeżyli najnudniejszy dyżur swojego życia, ale Steve był szczęśliwy, bo na koniec mógł uścisnąć dłoń prezydenta. Kłamca łaskawie zgodził się na częściowe uchylenie własnego immunitetu i zapowiedział, że odpowie przed sądem za krzywdy, jakie wyrządził. Tony Stark powiedział później w wywiadzie, że jest to podła zagrywka, bo przecież amerykańska prokuratura nie skarze na więzienie czy śmierć głowy wrogiego mocarstwa. W odpowiedzi Loki zapewnił dziennikarzom, że Jotunhaim nie jest w żadnym stopniu im wrogi, a jeśli taka jest cena pokoju, gotów jest poddać się każdej karze. Zastrzegł przy tym, że prawdopodobnie nie istnieje możliwość wykonania na nim kary śmierci w sposób humanitarny i skuteczny jednocześnie i żartem dodał, że w mitologii polecano w takich wypadkach jadowite węże. Opinia publiczna uznał żart za niesmaczny.

W grudniu doszło do pierwszego procesu. W styczniu Stany Zjednoczone podpisały kontrakt na wydobycie i import jotunhaimskiej ropy. Z początkiem lutego sprawa Lokiego Laufeysona została zamknięta. Zasądzono mu wielomiliardowe odszkodowanie i kilka tysięcy godzin do odpracowania w działalności charytatywnej na rzecz ofiar bitwy o Manhattan. Kłamca, sam sobie będący adwokatem, przyjął wyrok z pełnym zadowoleniem i w mowie końcowej podziękował sędziemu i ławie przysięgłych. Rodzina agenta _Coulsona_ zrzekła się obywatelstwa Stanów Zjednoczonych i wyjechała do Czech.

W tym samym miesiącu Thor, przy okazji wizyty u Jane, dowiedział się o wszystkim i nie oglądając się na nikogo, poleciał przywitać się z bratem. Przez kilka godzin rozmawiali sam na sam, a gdy bóg gromów wyszedł z usytuowanego w północnej Alasce budynku jotunhaimskiej ambasady, miał tak nieprzytomnie radosne spojrzenie, że z miejsca zaoferowano mu pomoc psychologa. Odmówił, wezwał Haimdala i zniknął na długie kilka tygodni.

Świat kręcił się dalej. Kręcił się też Nick Fury, przeważnie po swoim gabinecie, mrucząc – ciężko powiedzieć, do siebie, czy do wiernie trwającej na posterunku agentki Hill – że nie ufa temu gnojkowi, że zdarzy się coś strasznego i wszyscy będą tego żałować. Avengers powoli odwołali stan wyjątkowy i drużyna wróciła do swoich zwykłych zajęć. Na wiosnę wrócił Thor, na czele oficjalnej delegacji z Asgardu i podpisał oficjalny pokój z Jotunhaimem. Midgard stał się środkowym królestwem, w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, a USA zyskało przywilej reprezentowania go na arenie międzyplanetarnej. Rosjanie byli oburzeni. Loki wyjechał do Moskwy i gościł tam przez kolejny miesiąc. Wczesnym latem na Syberii zbudowano drugą w Midgardzie ambasadę Jotunhaimu. Pierwsza ambasada Asgardu powstała w Szwecji. Thor zawsze był bardziej sentymentalny.

W chwili, gdy zaczęła się ta opowieść, te wydarzenia były już przeszłością i znów było późne lato. Na ziemi i poza nią panował pokój. Pepper właśnie skończyła porządkować pocztę i teraz sięgała po zimną już kawę, z westchnieniem spoglądając za okno na zalaną słońcem plażę Malibu. Zamarła z kubkiem w połowie drogi do ust. Odłożyła go szybko na stół i podeszła do szyby, by lepiej przyjrzeć się trzem drobnym z tej odległości sylwetkom.

- Jarvis, przekaż Tony'emu, że poszłam się po opalać – oznajmiła.

Gdyby Jarvis był żywą istotą, najpewniej byłby teraz w poważnym szoku. Jednak był superkomputerem, do tego superkomputerem Starka, więc zszokowanie go nie było rzeczą łatwą. Odpowiedział więc:

- Jak sobie pani życzy, panno Pots.

Jednocześnie włączył alarm w telefonie Tony'ego. Może był tylko superkomputerem, ale był komputerem Starka – miał pewne doświadczenie w przeczuwaniu kłopotów.


	2. część 1: Zamki na piasku

Loki siedział na niskim leżaku, w cieniu parasola, ponieważ palące słońce Malibu było zbyt drażniące dla jego jasnej karnacji, mimo kremu z filtrem UV 30, który kupił na te okazję. Mimo że jego karnacja wróciła do asgardzko-ludzkich standardów, miał na sobie typową dla mieszkańców jotunhaimu przepaskę i sporo złotych ozdób.

Dwójce jego towarzyszy upał zdawał się nie przeszkadzać. Mała, jasnowłosa dziewczynka w zielonym, jednoczęściowym stroju z imitującą sukieneczkę falbanką, budująca zamek z piasku zaraz poza zasięgiem obmywających plażę fal, sama wyglądała promiennie jak małe słoneczko. Natomiast towarzyszący jej mężczyzna o posturze szaf trzydrzwiowej, ubrany w pasiasty, jednoczęściowy strój z lat siedemdziesiątych, prawdopodobnie należał do tych, którym z definicji nic nie przeszkadzało.

Plaża była praktycznie pusta, mimo słonecznej pogody, dlatego idąca w ich stronę Pepper od razu przykuła uwagę. W szarej ołówkowej spódniczce i białej bluzeczce z koszulowym kołnierzem, niosąc w dłoni zdjęte przed chwilą szpilki, wyglądała trochę bezradnie i na swój sposób uroczo. Bóg kłamstwa podniósł się do siadu, czekając, aż kobieta podejdzie bliżej, parząc stopy na gorącym piasku.

- Chyba nie chce Wasza Wysokość doczekać się procesu o wtargnięcie na teren prywatny? - oznajmiła, patrząc na Lokiego z góry, puki ten nie wstał na jej powitanie.

- To prywatna plaża? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Proszę o wybaczenie, teleportując się, nie mogłem dostrzec oznaczeń – dodał, podnosząc się i sięgając do leżaka, jakby miał zamiar go złożyć. – Już sobie idziemy.

Jego głos brzmiał łagodnie, bez cienia wyższości. Oczy miał spuszczone i tylko ukradkiem spoglądał na twarz Virgini, przez co sprawiał wrażenie zakłopotanego. Jednak Pepper nie tak łatwo było zbić z tropu. Tony, kiedy chciał, też potrafił przybrać pozory chodzącej niewinności. Nie odnosiło to skutku. No, może za pierwszym razem.

- Czekaj! - powiedziała, łapiąc go za nadgarstek.

Loki spojrzał na nią z lekkim zaciekawieniem.

- Jeśli teraz zmienię formę, odmrożę pani dłoń. Panna Virginia Pots, dobrze zgaduję? - zapytał, patrząc, jak powoli cofa rękę.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale w tej chwili mała dziewczynka skończyła lepienie zamku i podbiegła do nich, przytulając się do Lokiego.

- Co to za ładna pani? - zapytała, patrząc na Virginię.

- To narzeczona pana Starka, panna Pots – wyjaśnił psotnik, gładząc złote włosy dziecka.

- Pana Starka?

- IronMana – podpowiedział, widząc, że dziecko dalej nie kojarzy osoby.

- Tego, którego wyrzuciłeś przez okno? I który wisi ci drinka? - zapytała mała, wpatrując się we władcę Jotunhaimu bystrymi, zielonymi oczkami. W ich blasku było coś niepokojącego, tak samo, jak w oczach Lokiego.

Kłamca zaśmiał się serdecznie, przymykając oczy.

- Tak. Ale powinnaś powiedzieć, że „jest mi dłużny", a nie, że „mi wisi".

- A to nie to samo? - zdziwiła się blondyneczka.

- Teoretycznie tak, ale księżniczki tak nie mówią, Amoro.

Dziecko skrzywiło się, gotowe już do wszczęcia kłótni, ale w tym momencie odezwała się Pots.

- Loki, co ty knujesz?

Zadała pytanie wprost i można było odnieść wrażenie, że zbiło to boga kłamstw z tropu. Zresztą nie on zabrał się za odpowiedź, a wciąż przytulona do niego dziewczynka.

- Tylko ja mogę mówić do niego Loki! Inni mają mówić Wasza Wysokość!

- Spokojnie, Amoro. Pobaw się chwilę z Skurgem – Loki odsunął dziewczynkę od siebie i przez chwilę mierzył się z nią spojrzeniem. Na jej małej twarzyczce widać było bunt, ale zaraz odwróciła się i pobiegła do czekającego przy piaskowym zamku osiłka. Dała olbrzymowi znak, żeby się nachylił i zaczęła mu szeptać na ucho. - Proszę usiąść, panno Potts – dodał Kłamca, a obok jego leżaka pojawił się drugi.

Virginia nawet nie ruszyła się w jego stronę.

- Jeśli znów spróbujesz zaatakować ziemię, Avengers powst...

Uniósł dłoń a ona umilkła, nie do końca z własnej woli.

- Mam już swoje królestwo – powiedział twardo, stanowczo patrząc jej w oczy.

Nie uwierzyła mu. Zbyt dobrze wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia. Dostrzegł to w jej spojrzeniu, w sposobie, w jaki zaciskała blade pod pomadką usta. Dostrzegł i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Nie będę próbował mydlić pani oczu, panno Potts – bóg kłamstwa odwrócił się i spojrzał na ocean. - Nie zmieniłem się. Jestem tą samą osobą, która poprowadziła armię kosmitów na Nowy Jork, tą samą osobą, która przebiła włócznią pierś agenta Cullsona. Mam na rękach więcej krwi, niż kiedykolwiek widziałaś. I nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia, a ja nie chce usprawiedliwienia.

- Więc czego chcesz? - zapytała rudowłosa, patrząc na niego czujnie. - Po co przybyłeś? Czemu właśnie tu?

Loki poruszył głową, wskazując dziewczynkę w zielonym stroju, wybierającą starannie z rozłożonych na, wielkich jak bochny chleba, rękach jej towarzysza kolorowych muszelek.

- Dla niej.

- To twoja córka?

- To moja mistrzyni i uczennica. Nauczyła mnie o magii większości tego, co obecnie umiem. Teraz ja nauczę ją. Kiedy wreszcie zginę, ona odnajdzie moją kolejną inkarnację i znów będzie moją mistrzynią. Nie chce, by dorastała, znając jedynie Jotunhaimski mróz. Wasz świat jest tak piękny, tak bogaty... Może nie dorównuje bogactwu Asgardu, ale w zamian jest tak pełen życia! - oświadczył, dopiero po chwili przenosząc na Pepper pogodne spojrzenie. - Będziemy już wracać. Pani narzeczony właśnie skończył kłótnie z kapitanem Rogersem po otrzymaniu wiadomości od swojego komputera i teraz leci tu z prędkością ponaddźwiękową i zamiarem rozpętania konfliktu międzyplanetarnego. Gdy zrezygnuje z zamiaru rozerwania mnie na strzępy, proszę mu to przekazać – dodał, materializując podłużną kopertę i w dwóch palcach podając ją Virginii. - Oczywiście, może przyjść pani sama – dodał, a zaraz potem zniknął, wraz z leżakiem, parasolem, olbrzymem w stroju retro i złotowłosą dziewczynką. Tylko ozdobiony muszelkami zamek z piasku i koperta w dłoni Potts świadczyły o tym, że wydarzenie nie było imaginacją.

Chwilę trwało, nim Virginia zdecydowała się zajrzeć do wnętrza koperty. Znalazła tam dwa zaproszenia do opery i lotniczy bilet do Wiednia.

XXX

Loki wiedział, że nie istnieje plan idealny. Każdy plan prędzej czy później się o coś rozbijał. Lub o kogoś. Najczęściej o Thora.

- Loki, ja chce być z tobą! - Gromowładny popatrzył na niego jak porzucone przez matkę szczenie mopsa. Bardzo brzydkie, duże szczenie mopsa.

Siedział na kanapie, w salonie wynajmowanego przez Kłamcę apartamentu. U boku gromowładnego zajmowała miejsce Sif, a zaraz przy niej, zdecydowanie bliżej niż mąż, siedział Fandral, do tego całkiem jawnie przytulając się do wojowniczki. Psotnik nie pytał. Domyślił się, że wobec braku zainteresowania ze strony małżonka, postanowiła wejść ze swoim wieloletnim kompanem na wyższą formę przyjaźni, a Thor nie tylko o wszystkim wiedział, ale i zgadzał się, a może nawet popierał. W końcu lubił Sif i nie chciał, by była samotna.

- A co z Jane Foster? - Loki odchylił się w fotelu, patrząc, jak Thor krztusi się pierniczkiem. Sif klepnęła go w plecy. Psotnik był pewien, że, on po takim klepnięciu zaryłby twarzą w dzielący ich stolik. - Masz żonę i kochankę, chcesz jeszcze mnie. Nie za dużo? Co jej powiesz? „Kochanie, mój brat wpadł w odwiedziny, może będzie dziś z nami spał? Wiesz, jest burza, a on od dziecka boi się piorunów."? - zapytał, czekając na to, aż Odynson się wykaszle.

Thor wreszcie złapał oddech.

- Zrozumiałaby – powiedział z wiarą.

Loki popatrzył na Sif, która z rezygnacją uniosła dłoń do czoła i zaczęła palcami masować skronie.

- A ty przecież nie jesteś moim bratem tak naprawdę...

Poczuł, jak krew w nim zamarza. Z całym swoim doświadczeniem ledwie zapanował nad sobą, słysząc te słowa z ust Thora. Zapanował głównie dzięki temu, że dostrzegł dłoń Sif, która momentalnie spoczęła na rękojeści leżącego między nią, a Thorem miecza.

- Thorze, wyjdź – wycedził, z trudem znosząc bezradne spojrzenie swojego rezolutnego inaczej brata. - Po prostu wyjdź i więcej do mnie nie przychodź.

- A co z nami? - Thor wstał.

Loki również. Lekko uniósł się na palcach, by zniwelować ten cal różnicy w ich wzroście.

- Nie ma nas! - wykrzyczał prosto w twarz brata, ten przez chwile wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać.

- Całowałeś mnie! - wyrzucił z siebie zamiast tego. Głos mu drżał. - Dotykałeś tak, że...

- Potrzebowałem tego do zaklęcia! - przerwał mu Kłamca.

Oczy Thora były oczami oszukanego dziecka.

- Ja... - Loki opadł z powrotem na pięty. - Wiem, to było podłe, ale to był jedyny sposób! A ty chciałeś, żebym się uwolnił! Gdybym tego nie zrobił, oszalałbym. Kocham cię, ale jako brata! Nigdy nie było inaczej! Odejdźcie już. Mam wiele do zrobienia.

Sif też wstała. Przypasała z powrotem swój miecz i ujęła męża pod ramię.

- Chodź – poprosiła miękko, a on uspokoił się nieco. Zawsze łatwo ulegał kobiecym namowom.

Fandral skinął Lokiemu na pożegnanie, szczerząc białe ząbki w uśmiechu.

Kłamca poczekał, aż wyjdą i opadł ciężko na fotel, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

- Mam na niego zły wpływ – westchnął, prostując się i odchylając głowę na oparcie krzesła. Wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i wybrał numer. - Jane? - chwilę milczał, gdy osoba po drugiej stronie telefonu wpierw zaniemówiła, by zaraz wyrzucić z siebie potok epitetów, o które mało kto mógł posądzać tak wykształconą kobietę. - Tak, dobrze poznajesz, i tak, śmiem do ciebie dzwonić po tym wszystkim – Loki znów dał jej się wykrzyczeć, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie. - Nie jest istotne, skąd mam numer. Widzę, że Thor cię nie przekonał do mojej – odsunął słuchawkę od ucha i znów przeczekał burzę słów - Och, przestań krzyczeć! Thor zaraz u ciebie będzie. Już powinnaś słyszeć burzę. Kup duże czekoladowe lody i ściągnij jakąś komedię romantyczną. I włącz agregat, bo nawałnica może zerwać linię. Właśnie dałem mu kosza.

XXX

Przez to wszystko spóźnił się na pierwszy akt opery. Był wściekły, ale nie na tyle, żeby dało się to po nim poznać. Zresztą bardzo lubił Wiedeń, a spektakl widział już sto razy, więc poczekał w cukierni i poszukał Tony'ego i Pepper, gdy zadzwoniono na przerwę.

Zaskoczyło go to odrobinę, ale faktycznie przyjęli zaproszenie. Prawdopodobnie Virginia nie zdążyła go ukryć, a Stark potraktował to jak wyzwanie. Rzucał się w oczy z daleka, w czerwonym garniturze i ciemnych okularach na pół twarzy.

- Czyżby bez kijaszka mocy twój magiczny GPS nawalał? - Tony wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu na widok nordyckiego boga. Pepper wyglądała, jakby nie wiedziała, czy ma się odezwać.

- Miałem nieprzewidzianego gościa. Mam nadzieje, że brak mojego towarzystwa nie wpłyną na wasz nastrój – odpowiedział miękko Loki, podchodząc do nich.

Kilka osób szeptało coś, wskazując go sobie ukradkiem, ale to ignorował.

Tony chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Pepper profilaktycznie wbiła mu łokieć pod żebra, więc tylko jęknął cicho.

Kłamca uśmiechnął się i w tej samej chwili zadzwonił kończący przerwę dzwonek. Wrócili do swojej loży.

Druga część spektaklu minęła w nawet przyjemnej atmosferze. Virginia wydawała się zainteresowana, Stark dyskretnie – jak na niego – bawił się tabletem, a Loki udawał, że ogląda, a tak naprawdę obserwował ich oboje. Jednak ta chwila względnego spokoju nie trwała wiecznie, ponieważ Tonemu zadzwonił telefon. A ten, znudzony operą, oczywiście go odebrał. Rozmowa, a raczej komunikat przekazany przez Jarwisa nie był specjalnie długi, za to sprawił, że znudzona twarz milionera momentalnie ożyła.

- Pepper, musimy wracać – szepnął, nachylając się do Pots.

- To już prawie koniec – zauważyła ta, czekając, aż Stark wyjawi jej jakieś istotniejsze niż jego „widzi mi się" powody do pośpiechu.

- W Stark Tower coś znaleziono... muszę tam lecieć. A nie polecę, wiedząc, że jesteś...

- … ze mną? - dokończył za niego Loki. - Nie powinieneś obawiać się, że zrobię krzywdę pannie Pots. Po pierwsze nie mam powodów, po drugie, gdybym chciał, już bym to zrobił.

- Wiesz, nie przekonałeś mnie. – Geniusz zmierzył Kłamcę cynicznym spojrzeniem.

- Poradzę sobie, Tony – zapewniła Virginia.

Stark przez chwilę był wyraźnie rozdarty, jego spojrzenie biegało od twarzy Lokiego do Pepper. Wreszcie pochylił się i cmoknął ją w policzek.

- Wrócę najprędzej, jak zdołam – zapewnił i wyszedł z loży z wyraźnym pośpiechem.

Virgnia spojrzała na Lokiego z obawą. Ten jednak zdawał się już znów całkowicie pochłonięty spektaklem. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odezwał się.

- Miałem zamiar zaprosić was na kolacje w ramach przeprosin za moje spóźnienie. Pan Stark niestety musiał zająć się swoimi sprawami, ale będę zaszczycony, jeśli zechce mi pani towarzyszyć.

XXX

Anthony'ego Starka trudno było zaskoczyć. Naprawdę trudno. Był człowiekiem zdolnym przez dwa lata nosić w piersi niesprawny reaktor, przyjaźnił się z nordyckim bogiem piorunów i raz w tygodniu rozgrywał partyjkę szachów z facetem zmieniającym się w wielką zieloną bestię. Widział jak na Nowy York, wprost z międzygalaktycznej dziury wylatuje armia kosmitów i sam wleciał w tą dziurę z głowicą jądrową na plecach. Jednak życiu kilka razy udała się ta sztuczka. Na przykład, kiedy ten Rosjanin zbudował sobie zbroję i mało nie pociął Tony'ego na plasterki na torze wyścigowym. Albo kiedy Pepper powiedziała, że jest uczulona na truskawki. Dlaczego zawsze to były przykre niespodzianki?

Tym razem... Tym razem niespodzianka nie wydawała się zła. Raczej fascynująca, chociaż pozbawiła energii połowę budynku, robiąc zwarcie w instalacji. Znaleźli ją pracownicy techniczni, zagrzebaną między kable, ale dopiero IronMan zdołał złapać.

Choć, dla ścisłości, to ona złapała jego. Miała nie całe pół metra długości, podobną do ryby sylwetkę, czarne, drobne oczka, zęby, o których można by sądzić, że z łatwością przegryzą zbroję Starka i była idealną miniaturką latających statków chitauri, które jeszcze nie tak dawno temu demolowały miasto. Poza rozmiarem różniły ją tylko dwa szczegóły: nie posiadała pancerza zawierającego uzbrojenie jednostki i była jednolicie biała. Na widok IronMana wyleciała z szybu wentylacyjnego, w którym ukryła się przed próbującymi ją wydobyć pracownikami i podleciawszy do Tony'ego, zaczęła ocierać się o jego pierś jak dopominający się drapania kociak. Niemal natychmiast Jarvis poinformował o niewielkim spadku mocy reaktora.

Stark złapał stateczek pod górnymi płetwami, odsuwając od siebie na długość wyciągniętych ramion. Czarne oczka popatrzyły na niego z wyraźnym żalem, a z gardła stworzonka dobyło się gulgotanie.

- Jarvis, przeskanuj mi to... coś.

- Wedle życzenia, proszę pana – odpowiedział komputer, a w polu widzenia Tony'ego zamigotały wyniki analiz w postaci wykresów, liczb i diagramów.

- Panie Stark... ? - zaczął pytać jeden z polujących na miniaturkę statku pracowników, jednak milioner przerwał mu.

- Zabieram to. Posprzątajcie tu. Jakby Pepper pytała, powiedzcie, że to był szczur.

- Szczur?

- Tak. Duży szczur. Poprzegryzał kable – oznajmił i chwilę później był już w drodze do swojego laboratorium, z miniaturką statku chitauri w rękach i pierwszymi planami zdolnego indukować prąd „inkubatora" w głowie.


	3. część 2: Gdy pełno w szkle

- Nie wiedziałam, że znasz się na midgardzkim winie – zauważyła Pepper zaraz po tym, jak Loki skończył składać zamówienie.

Restauracja była o tej porze prawie pełna, ale nikt nie śmiał odmówić stolika władcy sąsiedniego świata. Zwłaszcza że powszechnie wiedziano, na co jest go stać. Od dnia, w którym zawarto pokój między USA a Jotunahimem, kwestia bitwy o Manhattan i wcześniejszego występu w Stuttgarcie powracały dość regularnie w europejskich i amerykańskich mediach. Kłamca był niemile widzianym gościem, zarazem jednak był gościem, którego nikt nie śmiał wypraszać.

Uśmiechnął się do Virgini nad płomieniem ustawionej na środku stolika świecy. Nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia. Musiał przyznać, że podziwia jej opanowanie.

- Według niektórych podań, jestem również bogiem alkoholu – odpowiedział, poprawiając się nieco na krześle. Obsługujący ich stolik kelner wrócił z zamówionym trunkiem.

Wino było białe, półsłodkie i miało delikatny, przyjemny aromat. Podającemu je młodemu mężczyźnie lekko drżały ręce i ostatecznie Loki zabrał mu butelkę i sam napełnił kieliszki. Twarz kelnera, gdy odchodził, była bielsza od okrywających stoły obrusów.

- Za co wzniesiemy toast? Za pokój na świecie? - zapytał Kłamca, patrząc w oczy Virginii.

- Jeśli to miał być żart... - zaczęła, nawet nie sięgając po kieliszek.

- Nie był – zpewnił Loki przerywając jej. - Gdybym żartował, śmiała byś się, zapewniam – dodał, posyłając jej uśmiech za który Thor, gdyby mógł, odstąpił by mu Mjolnira.

Ale Pepper nie była Thorem i czarujące uśmieszki na nią nie działały. Ujęła kieliszek między smukłe palce.

- Za pokój, Loki Laufeysonie – powiedziała chłodno, jakby rzucała mu wyzwanie.

Wznieśli kieliszki w toaście.

- Naprawdę pragnę pokoju – zauważył, gdy odstawili kieliszki. - Świata w którym nie ma wojen.

- Nie ma wojen, bo wszyscy służą tobie? Tak to widzisz? - Teraz to ona weszła mu słowo.

Nie odpowiedział od razu, bo kelner, już inny, przyniósł zamówione dania. Początkowo Loki chciał zamówić homara, ale uznał, że prawdopodobnie nie powstrzymałby się przed porównaniem do Starka w jego czerwono-złotej zbroi i postanowił zostawić je na okazję, kiedy Iron Man będzie mógł zripostować. Mimo wszystko pozostał przy owocach morza. Odkąd ich pierwszy raz spróbował, stanowiły jego małą słabostkę. Zwłaszcza ostrygi, ale te również odpuścił. Nie chciał być skojarzony z popularnym afrodyzjakiem. Nie potrzebował afrodyzjaków.

- To jedno z możliwych rozwiązań – zauważył, nim zaczęli jeść. - Ale, jak wspominałem, mam już swoje królestwo. Nim do końca mnie potępisz, zważ na różnicę między światami, w których się wychowywaliśmy. Asgard posiada system feudalny i kulturę rycerską, władcy rządzą, a poddani im służą. Nie ma w tym nic uwłaczającego. Nawet niewolnik może być szanowany przez księcia – dodał, jakby do własnych wspomnień.

- W Asgardzie jest niewolnictwo?

- Oczywiście. Ale nie takie, jakim je sobie wyobrażasz. Przepraszam, ale czy możemy najpierw zjeść? Nie dorównuje apetytem bratu, ale gdy mam przed sobą te pyszności, zaczynam tracić na elokwencji – dodał, wskazując na swój talerz.

Nie spodziewała się takiego zachowania i rozbawiło ją ono, tworząc pierwszą drobną ryskę na murze, jaki postawiła między nimi w chwili pierwszego spotkania. Kłamca wiedział o tym, wiedział też, że przerywając w takim momencie, sprawi, iż przez cały czas trwania posiłku będzie myślała, pobudzi jej ciekawość.

Jedli w milczeniu. Czuł na sobie jej ukradkowe spojrzenia, coraz częstsze w miarę jak zbliżali się do końca. Wreszcie, gdy odłożył sztućce na talerz i wytarł usta serwetką, znów spojrzał na swoją rozmówczynię.

- Zacząłeś mi sugerować, że miano niewolnika może być zaszczytne – zauważyła Pepper z przekąsem.

Loki uśmiechnął się. Upił łyk wina.

- Powiedziałem tylko, że może się zdarzyć, iż książę będzie szanował niewolnika. Osoba która, gdy byliśmy dziećmi, była opiekunem i nauczycielem, moim i Thora, była formalnie niewolnikiem. Formalnie, ponieważ my obaj traktowaliśmy go jak członka najbliższej rodziny, był dla nas niemal takim samym autorytetem jak Odyn. Niestety okazało się, że życzy śmierci nam i Wszechojcu. Jego zdrada jest jednym z najsmutniejszych wspomnień, jakie mam z tamtych lat.

- Myślę, że bóg kłamstwa nie powinien mieć pretensji o zdradę – Pots spojrzała na niego znacząco.

Nie odciął się, uciekając spojrzeniem. Twarz miał smutną.

- W tej chwili w pewien sposób rozumiem jego nienawiść, ale nadal nie umiem mu wybaczyć – odpowiedział cicho, powoli znów kierując wzrok na swoją rozmówczynię. - Wspomniałem o tym, żebyś mogła dostrzec, jak chaotycznym miejscem jest z mojego punktu widzenia świat, w którym „wszyscy są równi". Co jest kłamstwem, swoją drogą. Wybraliście sobie innych panów i nadaliście im inne miana, przynależność nie jest już związana z granicami, ale nadal jednych otacza splendor i bogactwo okupione ciężką pracą innych.

- Staramy się to zmienić...

- A ja staram się by moi poddani byli szczęśliwi. Wydaje mi się, że jeśli władcy są świadomi ciężącej na nich odpowiedzialności, wcale nie trzeba niczego zmieniać. W Asgardzie to się udało. Nigdy nie poczułem ukłucia żalu, klękając przed moim ojcem. Dawałem mu wyraz szacunku, na który on zasługiwał. Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudnym dla mnie jest stanięcie z nim na równi – dodał. W miarę jak mówił, jego głos wypełniało lekkie drżenie. Wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, wydawał się być bardzo zagubiony i samotny.

Pepper nie chciała wierzyć w ten obraz, a z drugiej strony budził on w jej sercu współczucie i rodzaj troski. Przestraszyła się, uświadamiając sobie, jak blisko jest chęci pocieszenia siedzącego z nią przy stole mężczyzny.

- Muszę już iść – powiedziała, choć, biorąc pod uwagę, że Tony wrócił wcześniej, jego prywatny samolot pozostawał całkowicie do jej dyspozycji i mogła rozporządzać czasem z dużą dowolnością. - Dziękuję za kolację.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział, podczas gdy ona już zabierała torebkę.

Nie odprowadzał jej. Zamiast tego, gdy zniknęła mu z oczu, usiadł i dolał sobie wina. A później zamówił te ostrygi i duży pucharek lodów. Co to za kolacja bez porządnego deseru?

XXX

Tony zajęty był pracą. „Śnieżka" - bo tak ochrzcił „szczura" znalezionego w kablach przez ekipę techniczną, latała w kółko, łasząc się do jego starego reaktora, który na te okazję wyjął ze szklanego pudełka. Co prawda dużo bardziej pociągał ją nowszy model w piersi milionera, ale po kilkukrotnym stanowczym odepchnięciu ustąpiła i przestała przeszkadzać Starkowi w pracy.

Około dziewiątej wieczorem zadzwoniła Pepper, oznajmiając, że już wraca. Natomiast chwilę później Jarvis przekazał wiadomość z SHIELD. Geniusz zwykle ignorował wezwania agencji, tym razem jednak sprawa wydawała się poważna.

Wystarczyło jedno słowo: Tesserakt.

- Zbroisz coś, a dam cię Steavowi na święta – zagroził Tonny, gdy miniaturowy stateczek przestał ocierać się o reaktor i popatrzył na nakładającego strój IronMana, gulgocząc z jednoznacznie pytającą intonacją. - Zostajesz tu.

Nie był pewien, w jakim stopniu Śnieżka go zrozumiała, ale opadła nieco, po czym wróciła do zataczania kółeczek nad reaktorem. Kazał Jarvisowi na nią uważać i wystartował.

Zjawili się wszyscy z wyjątkiem Thora. Czarna Wdowa miała na sobie krótką czerwoną sukienkę, spod której widać było koronkowe wykończenie samonośnych pończoch. Tony przestał się na nie gapić dopiero w chwili, kiedy agent Burton rzucił w niego zmiętą kartką papieru, trafiając w sam środek czoła.

Nick Fury wyglądał równie pogodnie, jak zazwyczaj. Stark był przekonany, że jego spojrzenie zdołałoby zamrozić jotunhaimskich posłów.

- Loki oddał Stanom Zjednoczonym Tesserakt – oświadczył prosto z mostu, kiedy uznał, że wszyscy są na nim skoncentrowani w wystarczającym stopniu.

- Tak za darmo? - Stark zdjął maskę i zajął miejsce przy stole, choć krzesło nieprzyjemnie zatrzeszczało pod ciężarem zbroi.

- Teoretycznie była to prawdziwa cena pokoju, jaki z nim podpisaliśmy – wyjaśnił superszpieg, łypiąc na nich jednym okiem.

- Nie oddałby go, gdy nie chciał, żebyśmy go dostali – zauważyła Natasha, łapiąc rękę Clinta, która powoli pełzła pod stołem w kierunku jej kolana. Sokole Oko nie krzyknął, ale skrzywił się lekko. Drobna rączka Natashy dysponowała nieproporcjonalnie dużą siłą. - Gdzie jest Thor?

- Na razie musimy poradzić sobie bez niego – odpowiedział dyplomatycznie dyrektor SHIELD, uznając, że może pominąć takie drobne szczegóły, jak pijany bóg gromów, który zapewne powitałby przyjeżdżających po niego agentów ciosem młota, gdyby małżonka nie obezwładniła go, używając w roli broni obuchowej ulicznej latarni. Zresztą linie elektryczne były już wówczas zerwane w połowie stanu.

- Asgardczycy raczej mu go nie dali na pożegnanie – wtrącił Kapitan Ameryka. Gdy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli, wydał się zakłopotany. - Wykradł go im, żeby oddać nam?

- Może chce skłócić nas z Asgardem? - podsunęła Natasha.

- Gdyby w Asgardzie wiedziano, że mamy Tesserakt, zapewne ktoś by się o niego upomniał. Sam do niedawna nie byłem poinformowany – oznajmił Fury i zabrzmiało to groźnie.

Przez chwile w sali konferencyjnej tajnej bazy panowała absolutna cisza.

- Tesserakt stanowi portal – przypomniał Tony, a jego głos w pustce wydał się nieprzyjemnie donośny. - Chyba żadne z nas nie zapomniało, do czego prowadzi. Albo raczej do kogo.

XXX

Pojawiając się z powrotem w swoim apartamencie, Loki był w zdecydowanie lepszym nastroju, niż w chwili, gdy go opuszczał. Było już późno, ale Amora jeszcze nie spała.

- Przywiozłeś coś dla mnie? - zapytała, nim jeszcze zniknęły ostatnie iskierki towarzyszące teleportacji.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział. - Zamknij oczy – dodał, a gdy wykonała polecenie, odsunął się nieco, robiąc miejsce dla materializującego się prezentu.

Ręcznie robiony domek, czy raczej pałac dla lalek można było rozkładać i rozsuwać, tak że dało się dostać do każdego z misternie wykonanych pokoików, pełnych miniaturowych mebli.

- Już – oznajmił. Blondyneczka otworzyła oczy.

- Nie podoba mi się. Jest różowy. Powinien być zielony – oznajmiła, patrząc krytycznie na prezent.

- Więc zmień mu kolor. Już powinnaś to umieć – Loki pogłaskał jej złote włosy, wypływające spod zielonej opaski.

- Jak twojej dziewczynie nie będzie się podobał pierścionek, to też jej tak powiesz? - zapytała butnie mała, nadal niezadowolona.

Loki westchnął ciężko.

- Dobrze, każę go przemalować. Coś jeszcze?

- W pokoju Thora ma być tapeta w serduszka! I łóżeczko z czerwoną pościelą! I chce mieć chomika!

- Na co ci chomik?

- Albo nie! Króliczka. Nazwę go Puszek!

Loki zmarszczył brwi.

- Czy ty próbujesz mnie zirytować, czy tylko mi się tak wydaje.

- Nie wychodzi mi? - zapytała w odpowiedzi, wbijając w niego spojrzenie wielkich, zielonych oczu.

Sytuacje uratował Skurge, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z tacą, na której stały trzy miseczki budyniu. Loki co prawda przed chwilą zjadł lody, ale wychodził z założenia, że nie istniała zła pora na budyń. Amora na szczęście zgadzała się z nim w tej sprawie.

Usiedli. Loki i Amora na kanapie, Kat na podłodze, ponieważ midgardzkie meble zwykle nie wychodziły zbyt dobrze z interakcji z jego osobą.

- I jak było na randce? - zapytała dziewczynka, gdzieś w połowie miseczki.

- To nie była randka – sprostował Loki, studząc swój budyń zaklęciem. - Jeszcze.

- Jeszcze – powtórzyła Amora, uśmiechając się i oblizując łyżeczkę. - A następna będzie.

Loki uśmiechnął się, oblizując łyżeczkę.

- Tak. Zapewne.


End file.
